Just Taylor, Just Love
by hatter-80
Summary: Às vezes, voce tem que se arriscar. TaylorSwiftxTaylorLautner - TERMINADA!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Ele olhou pra mim e eu encontrei os olhos dele.  
A eu percebi que gostava dele. Gostava MESMO.  
Mas nao sabia o que fazer, o que fazer para nao machucá-lo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Trailer de Just Taylor, Just Love

Ashley: Taylor, voce levou uma bolada de novo?  
(Kristen olha pra Ashley com cara de brava)  
Taylor: quem é esse?  
Robert: Taylor Lautner.  
: ei, loira.  
Taylor pensando: _as vezes..._  
_voce tem que dar chance pra algumas coisas._  
(Taylor e rindo e andando)  
_mesmo que essa coisa seja vista como errada._  
Nikki: nao gosto dele.  
Taylor: nao tem que gostar ou nao.  
(Nikki sai do quarto e bate a porta com raiva)  
_voce tem que se arriscar.  
_Just Taylor, Just Love.


	2. Aparencias Cap 1

**Capitulo 1 **

**Aparencias**

Musica: What goes around, comes around - Justin Timberlake ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=HMvDRx7H0iI)

- CUIDADO!  
- Hã?  
*puuf*  
- AI!  
Sério, nunca queira levar uma bola de basquete na cabe a.  
Seguiu-se um turbilhao de movimentos, até que eu estava na arquibancada.  
- Swift, voce tá bem? - disse o treinador , preocupado.

- Eu to bem, tá tudo bem... - falei, zonza.  
- É melhor voce ficar sentada aqui, até o final da aula - ele falou, percebendo minha tontura.  
- Aham - concordei, olhando pra baixo, tentando esconder minha felicidade. Até dava pra aguentar as risadinhas idiotas dos outros alunos, perdendo aula de educaçao fisica.  
Fiquei o resto da aula sentada, observando aquela carnificina em forma de esporte.  
O sinal tocou e eu fui rapidinho trocar de roupa. Sa correndo do vestiário e fui pro refeitório. Peguei minha comida e me sentei a mesa de sempre.  
- Oi pessoas - falei.  
- Hey Taylor - disse-me Ashley. Ela olhou pra mim com atençao. - Voce levou uma bolada de novo?  
- Credo, tá se tornando tao tipico assim? - perguntei, ofendida.  
- Nao, qe a sua testa tá meio vermelhinha - Kristen tratou de tranquilizar as coisas.  
- Cade a Nikki? - quis saber, ao ver a mesa meio vazia. - E o Jackson?  
- Eles tem aula de ingles agora, devem ter se atrasado. - Ashley explicou.  
- Ah tá.  
Foi isso mesmo que aconteceu. Logo a mesa estava cheia, a mesa dos excluidos. Nao, dos excluidos nao... os alternativos. Ou qualquer coisa assim. Só sei que eu gostava dos meus amigos.  
Estava concentrada no meu iogurte quando percebi que o refeitorio estava num silencio estranho. Nikki, Ashley e Kristen olhavam pro extremo norte do refeitorio com uma expressao estranha. Jackson e o amigo Kellan olhavam com uma expressao estranha pras duas.  
Olhei pra onde elas estavam olhando.  
- Cara... Quem é esse? - perguntei em voz baixa. Agora pessoas cochichavam. Nenhuma delas pareceu me ouvir.  
Olhei de novo. Era um garoto moreno, beeem alto, e todo musculoso, de um jeito natural mas intimidador. Ele pegava sua comida calmamente, como se nao percebesse um monte de olhares nele. Era até gatinho.  
Robert, da mesa vizinha, se inclinou pra nós e cochichou:  
- Taylor Lautner. - e se voltou pra mesa de novo.  
Eu devo ter feito cara de interrogaçao, porque Ashley me deu um tapinha na cabeça.  
- Voce nao conhece o Lautner ali, Taylor?  
- Era pra conhecer?  
- Era. Ele foi expulso de 2 escolas esse ano.

Arregalei os olhos.  
- Credo, que delinquente. Porque?  
- Sei lá, só sei que na ultima foi porque ele explodiu o laboratorio ou coisa assim. - ela disse, tranquilamente.  
- Que delinquente - repeti - Isso é verdade? - perguntei pras outras.  
- A cidade é pequena, deve ser verdade - garantiu Kristen - Noticias correm depressa.  
- Jesus... - falei, olhando pro tal Taylor, que procurava uma mesa com os olhos. Os jogadores de futebol americano acenaram pra ele, e ele se sentou lá.  
- Ih, se sentou com a turma errada. - riu Nikki, que observava como se fosse um programa de televisao.  
- Aham - disse Jackson - Daqui a pouco ele vai sair correndo da burrice desses caras. A nao ser que seja burro tambem.  
- O cara explodiu um laboratorio, claro que nao é idiota. - apontou Kellan.  
- Ah, pra explodir um laboratorio tem que ser idiota sim - Nikki disse, entrando animada na conversa - A nao ser que tenha sido de proposito.  
- Foi de proposito - disse Robert, que ouvia a conversa.  
- Entao ele vai sair dali rapidinho - riu Jackson.  
O sinal bateu, e eu me levantei pra ir pra aula de alemao. Nenhuma outra pessoa da mesa levantou.  
- Eei, voces tem aula agora, sabia? - falei.  
- Ah - Kellan pegou a bandeja e a mochila e saiu correndo. Os outros continuaram sentados.  
- Tchau, encontro voces na saída.  
Fui andando pelo corredor. Estava distraída, tentando me lembrar se eu tinha feito dever de casa, quando ouvi uma voz meio rouca chamar:

- Ei, loira.

Me virei, e era o tal Taylor Lautner.  
- Eu? - perguntei, feito uma idiota.  
- É. Voce pode me dizer onde fica a sala do prof. Stevens?  
- De alemao? - ele assentiu - Sei, eu to indo pra lá.  
- Ah. Posso te acompanhar?  
- Claro.  
Andamos em silencio, eu pasma demais pra falar alguma coisa. Até que ele olhou pra tras, com cara feia.  
- Algum problema? - perguntei, franzindo a testa.  
- Essas pessoas. Ficam julgando sem conhecer.  
- Voce explodiu um laboratorio, o que queria? - falei, tentando ser educada.  
Ele me lançou um olhar atravessado.  
- Viu?  
- O que?  
- É o que voce tá fazendo agora. Me julgando sem me conhecer.  
- Nao, eu nao to fazendo isso. To só falando. Mas sei lá, tipo, todo mundo sabe que voce foi expulso e tal... uma escola, as pessoas vao julgar.  
Ele me olhou com uma expressao estranha.  
- Que é? - eu o encarei.  
- Nada.  
Chegamos na sala, e eu entrei. Ele se apresentou pro professor rapidamente, e foi se sentar atras de mim.  
- Oi de novo - ele riu, enquanto se sentava. Uma garota olhou pra mim, boquiaberta. Eu a olhei com raiva, e ela desviou o olhar.  
- Bom, pessoal - come ou o prof. Stevens - Deem as boas vindas ao seu novo colega de turma, o sr. Lautner. - ninguem sequer olhou pra ele - pro Taylor, quero dizer. - Esperos que nao tenhamos problema com voce, sr.  
- Claro que nao. - Taylor deu um sorriso sarcastico. Depois se inclinou pra mim - Nao sao só os alunos que julgam.  
Eu dei uma risadinha, e ele sorriu de volta, se recostando na cadeira. A garota que tinha olhado pra mim cochichou algo com a amiga, que riu. Revirei os olhos.  
A aula passou rápido. Peguei minha mochila e fui saindo da sala.  
- Ei, loira - ele me chamou, e eu me virei - Qual o seu nome?  
- Taylor - falei, rindo com a coincidencia. - Swift - completei.  
Ele sorriu.  
- Entao, xará, qual a sua proxima aula?  
- Geometria.  
Ele olhou um papelzinho na mao.  
- É a minha tambem - e riu. - Com o... prof. Flecher?  
- Aham. Vamos.  
Fiquei impressionada com a minha coragem, falar "vamos" pra um cara - ainda mais intimidador como esse Taylor. Mas eu me sentia a vontade com ele.  
Saindo da sala, tipicamente, tropecei.  
- Afe - resmunguei, me abaixando pra pegar meus cadernos. Ele juntou uns que cairam perto dele e me entregou. - Obrigada.  
- Nao foi nada. - ele disse em voz baixa, e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo, que tinha se desarrumado todo quando eu abaixei, da frente do meu rosto.  
Disfarcei a vergonha abaixando a cabe a e pigarreei.  
- Gostou do prof. Stevens?  
- Nao - disse, franco, e riu - Ouvi musica a aula inteira.  
Pela primeira vez eu notei fones de ouvido pendurados na camisa xadrez dele.  
- Isso nao um bom começo.  
- Quem precisa de bons começos? - riu ele.  
É, quem precisa de bons começos?  
Eu, talvez.

Continua...

* * *

Looks: (retire os espaços)

Taylor - http://www. polyvore .com/taylor_cap/set?id=13778339

Kristen - http://www. polyvore .com/kristen_cap/set?id=13782749

Ashley - http://www. polyvore .com/ashley_cap/set?id=13783297

Nikki - http://www. polyvore .com/nikki_cap/set?id=13783545

Reviews, galera :D


	3. Surpresas Cap 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Surpresas**

_Musica: Starstrukk - 3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry (http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=dvf--10EYXw)_

- Sério, Swift, o que voce tá pensando? - Kellan reclamou, como um irmao mais velho.

- Nada, ué! - me defendi.

- É, voce nao pensa, mesmo, loira - riu Jackson, e eu fiz cara feia. - Por favor, nao fica emburrada - pediu, fazendo cara de assustado.

- Taylor. Voce nao pode andar com aquele cara. - continou ele, tentando ser solene. Mas eu comecei a rir.

- Para de falar assim! Parece meu pai.

Ashley riu. Estávamos na sorveteria perto da minha casa, a turma toda.

- Olha, é o Robert! - Kristen exclamou. - Ei, Rob!

- Oi - ele disse, se aproximando da mesa. Sua irmã mais nova, Rachelle, ia logo atrás - Tudo bem?

- Ei, Robert. Rachelle - cumprimentei.

Ficamos lá por um tempo, e eu resolvi ir pra casa.

- Eu vou com voce - disse Jackson, que morava no mesmo prédio que eu.

Eu paguei meu sorvete e fomos andando.

- Nem leva o Kellan a sério - ele falou. - Ele só quer o seu bem.

- Ah... Sei lá, eu fiquei irritada. Eu nem to "andando" com aquele Lautner. A gente só conversa.

- Sei. Voces estavam só "conversando" essa semana toda, depois do almoço, na aula de alemao e...

- Geometria.

- Alemao e geometria? - emendou ele - E indo pro estacionamento juntos?

Fechei a cara, e ele riu.

- Pode parar de fazer careta, Swift. É brincadeira - e desarrumou meu cabelo, me fazendo rir tambem.

No outro dia, era sábado. Acordei umas 10:30am.

- Oi mae, oi pai. - falei, quando fui tomar o café da manhã.

- Oi dorminhoca - brincou minha mae. - Tem uns biscoitinhos que eu fiz nesse pote vermelho.

Abri o pote e peguei um punhado. Enquanto ia pegar o leite na geladeira, perguntei:

- Cade o Joe?

- Seu irmao? - riu meu pai. - Foi pro clube... Aquele garoto nao vive fora d'água.

- Ah - ri eu.

Tomei café, e fui pro meu quarto de novo. Liguei a internet e abri o messenger. Apareceu uma janelinha escrito que alguem chamado Taylor Lautner queria me adicionar.

Sorri e aceitei. Ele estava on-line.

Oi xará :D

Oi Taylor. Onde conseguiu meu e-mail?

Encontrei sua amiga Kristen ontem, e ela me passou.

Preciso conversar com a Kristen.

Eu e Taylor ficamos umas boas horas conversando, como se as aulas de alemao e geometria nao fossem suficientes. Até que o fim de semana acabou.

Na segunda feira, fui falar com Kristen no horário de História, que fazíamos juntas.

- Voce passou meu e-mail pro garoto-problema, né? - falei. - Depois nao reclama - como se eu nao tivesse gostado do que ela fez.

- Eei, eu nao tenho problema nenhum com ele. Ele só me pediu e eu passei.

- Entao tá.

No almoço, Taylor se sentou na mesa do Robert. Parece que eles tinham ficado amigos.

Na saída, ele me falou:

- Ei, eu tenho que ir na secretaria. Pode ir lá comigo?

- Claro. Acho que o Jackson nao vai se importar de esperar.

Ele tinha que entregar algum documento. Depois que saímos da sala, o corredor estava praticamente deserto.

- Sabe, Taylor... - ele falou baixinho - Eu ando pensando...

- No que? - perguntei automaticamente.

De repente ele me puxou pelo braço para uma sala vazia, à nossa esquerda, e me encostou na parede, com um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça.

- Podia rolar alguma coisa entre a gente - terminou ele, seu rosto se aproximando do meu.

- Ei, me larga! - falei, tentando tirar os braços dele do caminho. Ele tombou o rosto de lado, os braços sem se mexer um centimetro.

- Qual é, eu sei que voce nao consegue resistir.

Lancei um olhar de raiva pra ele.

- Ah, adoro quando voces estao com raivinha - disse o abusado.

- É sério! Me larga, eu vou gritar.

Ele tirou os braços da parede.

- Obrigada - falei, de nariz empinado, e peguei minha mochila, que estava no chao. Saí da sala. Pude ouvi-lo andando atrás de mim, mas ele nao veio falar comigo.

Ainda bem, porque eu estava meio zonza de ter aquele rosto perfeito tao perto de mim.

Pára de pensar isso, Taylor!

No estacionamento, uma surpresa. Jackson nao estava ali. Nem Ashley, nem Robert, os que tinham carro tambem.

E o onibus já tinha saído.

E minha mae e meu pai estavam trabalhando. Perfeito.

- Parece que voce perdeu sua carona - ouvi alguem dizer perto da minha orelha. - Vem - esse alguem pegou meu pulso e me puxou em direçao a uma moto preta, intimidante.

- Eu nao vou andar nisso aí! - reclamei, puxando meu pulso.

- Vai sim - Taylor falou - Voce nao tem opçao.

- Tenho sim, eu posso ir a pé.

- Nao tem nao. Anda. Resolve. Se nao subir em 1 minuto, vai ficar presa nessa escola, e vai ter que andar uns 50km no sol. - ele disse, colocando o capacete e estendendo um pra mim.

- Mas eu to de vestido - pensei alto.

Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Isso facilita as coisas pra gente, nao? - disse, com um sorriso de lado.

- Nojento.

Ele riu do meu piti.

- Já sei! - falei, abrindo a mochila e tirando meu short de educaçao fisica de lá. - Vira pra lá - ordenei.

Taylor revirou os olhos e se virou, enquanto eu vestia o short.

- Pronto.

Peguei o capacete, emburrada, e subi na moto.

- Minha casa é na rua... - comecei, mas ele me cortou.

- Eu sei onde é.

- Como?

- Porque eu moro em frente a sua casa. Eu te vi pela janela ontem, no seu quarto.

Fiquei em silencio. Como eu morava no 1o andar, podia ser verdade.

- Segura aí.

Relutante, passei meus braços pela cintura dele.

A moto arrancou de uma vez, e eu dei um gritinho de susto. Ele riu e balançou a cabeça.

Voamos pela cidade. Eu nao posso dizer que nao estava gostando.

Logo, ele parou em frente a minha casa.

- Tchauzinho, xará.

- Tchau - me despedi e pulei da moto, entregando o capacete pra ele e correndo pro meu prédio.

Eu ainda mato esse garoto.

* * *

Looks -

Taylor na sorveteria - http://www. polyvore .com/taylor_cap/set?id=13811407

Taylor na escola - http://www. polyvore .com/taylor_cap/set?id=13812222


	4. Viagem Cap 3

**Capítulo 3**

** Viagem**

_Musica: Tell Me Why - Taylor Swift ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=MRlzn-Dz6ycv )_

- Taylor?! - disse Jackson, fazendo uma cara estranha. Ele podia ver Taylor na moto pela porta de vidro.

- Er, oi. - eu falei, sem graça.

- O que voce tava fazendo com ELE?

- Ah, eu atrasei, aí voce foi embora e eu fiquei sem como vir pra casa. Entao tive que pegar carona com ele. - expliquei.

- Mas... Eu te avisei! Que ia te esperar na lanchonete perto da escola - ele olhou pra mim com uma expressao estranha.

- Avisou?! - arregalei os olhos - Nossa... Acho que eu tava distraida.

Me despedi rapidamente e fui pra casa. Meus pais estavam no trabalho, e Joe, meu irmao, estava jogando video-game.

- Ei Joe - cumprimentei.

- Oi Taylor. Pode pegar o suco de laranja na geladeira pra mim? - pediu o folgado.

Larguei a mochila no sofá e entreguei o suco pra ele, servindo num copo pra mim primeiro. Depois fui pro quarto.

Discretamente, olhei pela janela, por uma fresta da cortina. A casa da frente tinha dois andares, e era azul, com acabamentos brancos. Era bem mais bonitinha que meu prédio cinza e sem graça.

Um movimento nessa casa me chamou a atençao. Taylor acabava de abrir a janela da esquerda, do segundo andar. Parecia ser o quarto dele. Larguei a cortina e me abaixei, para que ele nao me visse.

Lentamente, fiquei de pé de novo e espiei pela janela de novo.

Ele se sentou numa cadeira e ligou o computador. Enquanto esperava ligar, pegou um livro e folheu, depois o largou. O computador ligou e ele começou a mexer.

O meu messenger fez um barulho, e eu me assustei, trombando no copo de suco de laranja que eu tinha levado pro quarto e o derrubando. O copo se quebrou.

Na tela do computador, Taylor perguntava se eu estava on-line. Pela cortina, pude ver ele olhando pela janela, provavelmente tentando ver o que estava acontecendo no meu quarto, porque eu havia dado um pequeno gritinho ao derrubaro copo.

Fui até a cozinha, peguei uma vassoura e uma pá. Cuidadosamente, juntei os cacos de vidro, e joguei no lixo. De volta até meu quarto, olhei pra tela por um segundo, depois desliguei. Tinha que manter um pouco do meu orgulho intacto.

O dia passou lentamente. Nao queria abrir a janela, mas nao tive escolha, já que estava fazendo uns 30 graus. Salem, apesar das chuvas, pode ser bem quente no verao. Quando abri, Taylor nao estava no quarto, e a janela ainda estava aberta.

À noite, jantei com meus pais e com Joe, depois fui fazer o dever de casa. Fiz e comecei a me aprontar para dormir.

Quando fui fechar a janela, vi que Taylor estava no quarto dele.

E adivinha?

É, tipo assim, sem camisa... Ele parecia estar vestindo o pijama, mas ficou uns bons 10 minutos sem camisa, antes de vestir outra, e eu fiquei esses bons 10 minutos observando.

Graças a Deus ele nao me viu.

Ai, como eu sou ridicula! Pareço aquelas mulheres solteironas que ficam observando os vizinhos bonitos.

Fechei a janela com força exagerada e me deitei.

No outro dia, no primeiro horário - de literatura - a diretora, sra. Lewis, foi fazer algum comunicado.

- Alunos - começou ela - Nosso colégio irá fazer uma viagem, até Washington, para visitar o museu. Apenas a série de voces. A prof. Austen irá entregar um comunicado para seus pais, com os preços da viagem e da hospedagem, que devem assinar, caso voces forem. Amanha eu irei recolhe-los. - e saiu da sala.

Olhei pra Ashley, que tinha aquele horário comigo.

- Voce vai?

- Devo ir - disse, lendo o papel. - É meio caro, e museu é uma coisa meio chata, mas deve ser divertido.

Dei de ombros.

- Tanto faz. Mas eu quero ir.

O dia passou devagar. Taylor teve a cara de pau de vir falar comigo depois do almoço, mas eu o ignorei até a saída. Exceto quando ele me perguntou se eu ia na excursao.

- Devo ir. Mas porque isso te interessa? - perguntei.

- Nossa, desculpa se te ofendi - riu ele. - Só queria saber.

- Tchau, Taylor - e fui para o estacionamento, para o carro do Jackson.

Uma tempestade daquelas enormes estava por vir, eu tinha certeza - moramos em Oregon, fazer o que - entao fui correndo para o carro. Jackson me esperava dentro dele.

- Voce tá dando um gelo no Taylor? - quis saber, assim que eu entrei no carro.

- Nao tô "dando um gelo" nele, mas to evitando. De qualquer maneira, voce só sabe falar dele? - disse, irritada.

- Desculpa - ele pediu, saindo da vaga. - Sobre o que quer falar?

- Hm... Vai na viagem do colégio? - perguntei, enquanto acenava para Ashley e Kristen, que conversavam, esperando a Nikki.

- Claro. Sempre quis conhecer o museu de Washington.

Revirei os olhos.

- Voce cresceu lá, porque nunca visitou?

- Eu era uma criança. Já fui lá, mas nunca dei muita atençao.

- Tá, entao.

Momento de silencio.

- Já ouviu o novo cd do The Killers? - ele quebrou o silencio, ligando o som.

Como eu esperava, a tempestade caiu. Aproveitei o clima e resovli assistir Grey's Anatomy enterrada no sofá. Ainda estava assistindo quando meus pais chegaram.

Na hora do jantar, falei sobre a viagem. Meu pai assinou o bilhete e me deu o dinheiro, para pagar a taxa do onibus e da hospedagem e tal. Fiz dever de casa e dormi.

Uma semana depois, estávamos no onibus. 25 adolescentes do 2o ano. Nao sei como os professores nos aguentavam. O banco do fundo, de 4 lugares, foi ocupado por mim, Ashley, Kristen e Nikki. Kellan e Jackson foram no banco a nossa frente, à direita, e no da esquerda estavam Robert e - cof cof - Taylor.

Tinha passado a semana inteira tentando ignorá-lo. Mas era dificil, porque ele era muito insistente - nunca desistiu de conversar comigo. Acabei tendo de conversar algumas vezes, embora eu tentasse ser fria.

Mas como alguem consegue ficar fria quando um cara lindo como o Taylor fica te chamando pra sair, e te chama de loira inteligente?

É, ele me chamou pra sair duas vezes, mas eu inventei compromissos - estudar com a Nikki, sair com meus pais... Porque eu sabia onde que isso ia dar. Eu já estava meio caidinha por ele e tudo o mais.

(Eu nao queria admitir isso, mas é verdade.)

A viagem foi divertida, com direito aquelas musicas clichês - "ô motorista, pode correr, ninguem aqui tem medo de morrer" e afins -. A viagem durou umas 5 horas. Íamos ficar em Washington 3 dias.

O onibus nos deixou no hotel. Entramos, com aquele alvoroço de sempre, e a sra. Lewis começou a falar. Explicou que íamos ficar em quarto, em duplas, por ordem alfabética.

Desejei silenciosamente que fosse por ordem alfabética dos sobrenomes, como geralmente é. Se fosse, eu provavelmente ficaria no quarto com a Kristen.

Mas a sra. Lewis disse que resolveu sair do habitual, já que sempre organizava por ordem dos sobrenomes, e adivinha?

Eu fiquei no quarto 15, com o Taylor.

Isso nao é de todo ruim. Mas é bem ruim. Mas pode ser, sei lá, divertido?

Mas é meio apavorante.

Cheguei no quarto antes dele. O quarto era simples, com duas camas, com mesinhas com abajures dos lados, e um banheiro pequeno. Enquanto jogava minha mala na cama, pensei em reclamar com a sra. Lewis, que era um absurdo colocar jovens do sexo oposto num quarto, juntos. Mas isso ia chamar um bocado de atençao pra mim, entao resolvi nao fazer nada.

- Oi xará - ele disse, ao entrar no quarto.

Ignorei-o, e ele revirou os olhos.

- Nao vai poder fugir de mim, agora - e sorriu.

E tirou a camisa, se estirando na cama.

Eu desviei o olhar.

- Acho que vou dormir. Nao me acorde. - avisou ele.

- Nós temos um museu pra visitar, sabia?

- Qual é, já sao 5 da tarde. Nós só vamos ao museu amanha.

Resolvi confirmar isso, e fui falar com a diretora.

Qualquer coisa pra sair daquele quarto.

A sra. Lewis me informou que os passeios começariam as 8h da manha do dia seguinte. Perfeito.

Fui ao quarto que Kristen estava dividindo com o Kellan.

- Oi - eu disse, quando Kellan abriu a porta pra mim. Ashley estava lá.

- Deus - exclamou ela - Voce tá no mesmo quarto que o Taylor, nao tá?

- Fazer o que. Eu saí correndo de lá.

Kellan olhou pra mim, preocupado.

- Para de olhar pra mim assim - retruquei.

Nesse momento, Jackson apareceu.

- Fiquei no mesmo quarto que o John Wagner. Nao sei como vou aguentar dividir o mesmo espaço com um jogador de futebol retardado.

- Voce sobrevive - garanti - Eu que tô na pior, divindo o quarto com o Taylor Lautner - pronunciei o nome fazendo cara feia. Depois me deitei na cama, colocando uma almofada na cara.

- Nao pira, Tay - disse Kristen, amável - Voce vai sobreviver.

- Quero só ver - falei.

* * *

Looks -

Taylor no colégio - http://www. polyvore .com/taylor_cap/set?id=13844701

Taylor na viagem - http://www. polyvore .com/taylor_cap/set?id=13844977


	5. Confusão Cap 4

**Capítulo 4**

** Confusão**

_Musica: Smelyata - NeverShoutNever! ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=fS8E34K9vQ4 )_

Voltei pro meu quarto ás 9:30 da noite. Taylor dormia, ressonando baixinho. A cena era até bonitinha, ele nao dormia de boca aberta, nem nada.

Fui colocar meu pijama no banheiro. Mas no banheiro havia um par de toalhas, e elas pareciam tao felpudas... Resolvi tomar um banho. Ao acabar, percebi que nao tinha trazido sutia e desodorante e essas coisas pro banheiro. Resmungando, me enrolei na toalha e abri a porta.

Andei com cuidado, olhando pro chao, para nao tropeçar e acontecer algum desastre. Mas aconteceu.

- Ora, ora - disse Taylor, que tinha acordado e estava sentado na cama. - Que cena bonita.

Fechei os olhos, contando até 10.

- Nao precisa ficar com raiva - ele se levantou.

- Nao se aproxime - eu dei um passo pra tras e apontei o indicador pra ele.

- Sabe, eu nao costumo obedecer ordens - ele continou andando na minha direçao, e eu fui andando pra tras, sem prestar atençao onde ia. Daí, eu trombei na parede, e ele fez exatamente como naquela outra vez, colocando um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça, me prendendo.

E eu nao podia tentar lutar, já que se eu soltasse minha toalha, ela caía.

- Voce nao pode fugir - continou ele.

Seu rosto se aproximou, e, feito uma criança, eu desviei a cabeça. Ele tirou uma mao da parede e colocou atrás da minha cabeça, segurando-a no lugar. Eu podia aproveitar essa oportunidade e fugir, mas eu já nao pensava com clareza. Seu hálito quente soprava no meu rosto, me deixando zonza.

Entao ele me beijou, de leve... E eu perdi completamente a conexao com meus neuronios. Segurei, com as duas maos, a nuca dele, obrigando-o a aprofundar o beijo. Eu abri a boca, ele tambem, e ficamos ali por um momento que pareceu uma eternidade...

Quando nos separamos, ele enconstou o rosto no meu, e sussurrou na minha orelha:

- Voce é tao doida.

Isso me acordou. Olhei pra baixo e vi que - graças a Deus - a toalha nao tinha caído, estava presa pelo corpo dele, que estava encostado no meu. Só tinha despencado um pouco em cima.

Rapidamente, segurei-a de novo e peguei minha mala na cama. Corri para o banheiro e fechei a porta, deixando um Taylor com cara de quem nao estava entendendo nada parado ali.

No banheiro, encostei na parede de azulejos brancos e verdes e fui escorregando, até me sentar no chao frio, tentando entender o que eu tinha feito.

Droga, eu tinha me rendido a ele. Eu sou tao idiota!

Mas foi tao boom...

Pára com isso, Taylor.

Quando saí do banheiro, ele nao estava mais lá. A cama dele estava desarrumada, e a camisa, que ele havia tirado e largado numa mesinha ao pé da cama, nao estava mais lá.

Suspirei e me deitei. Adormeci rapidamente.

No outro dia, fomos acordados às 8h da manha. Fomos de onibus até o museu.

Foi até divertido, embora meio monótono. Ficamos a manha inteira, lanchamos num McDonald's ali perto, depois voltamos ao museu. Ficamos lá até 4 horas da tarde. Iríamos voltar na outra manhã.

Taylor mal falou comigo lá. Ficou andando com a turma do Robert, em silencio, sem participar muito das conversas. Só me deu um oi, no McDonald's.

Ok, isso me deixou meio magoada.

Nao que eu esteja pensando que, agora que - erm - nos beijamos, nós eramos namorados. Eu nao sou tao desesperada assim.

À noite, deixaram a gente sair. Eu e o povo fomos numa pizzaria ótima, que o Jackson conhecia de quando ia à casa da avó.

Havia uma boate do outro lado da rua, e Ashley e Kellan nos arrastaram pra lá. Algumas pessoas da nossa turma estavam entrando.

Entramos, e a maioria da nossa turma estava na boate. Eu, que estava com sede, fui pegar uma coca. Os outros foram pra pista.

- Uma lata de coca, por favor - pedi.

O barman me entregou e, antes que eu pegasse o dinheiro na bolsa, uma mao apareceu com o dinheiro.

- Eu pago pra voce.

Era Taylor.

Suspirei e olhei pra ele.

- O que voce quer?

- Nada de especial. - Taylor pegou a coca no balcao e abriu, entregando pra mim. Como eu provavelmente morreria se nao bebesse alguma coisa rápido, aceitei.

- Obrigada.

Ficamos em silencio, e eu praticamente bebi a coca inteira em 2 minutos.

- Quer dançar? - pediu ele quando eu terminei.

- Ah... - falei, pensando desesperadamente numa desculpa. Nao achei nenhuma convincente - Tudo bem.

Ele pegou meu pulso e me puxou pra pista. Pude ver Ashley e Nikki do outro lado da pista, mas nao vi os outros. Elas nao me viram.

Estava tocando Cobra Starship (Good Girls Go Bad), e isso me fez ficar feliz. Dancei normalmente, sem tocar ou olhar pra ele. Comecei a cantarolar a musica.

- I was hangin in the corner with... Eei, me larga! - mandei, tentando tirar as maos dele da minha cintura. Pra minha surpresa, ele tirou rapidinho, erguendo as maos como quem se rende.

- Tudo bem, nao precisa ficar irritada. Pode ficar dançando aí, do jeito que quiser. - entao ele foi embora, sumindo na multidao, me deixando plantada no meio da pista.

Legal.

Fui até Ashley e Nikki.

- Quero ir embora. Vamos?

- Credo, Taylor, a gente nao tá aqui a nem 10 minutos! - Ashley reclamou.

- Ah... Eu vou embora. Pego um táxi. Ou vou a pé mesmo, o hotel é aqui perto.

- Tem certeza? - ela olhou pra mim, preocupada.

- Tenho. Tchauzinho. - acenei e me meti na multidao da pista, procurando a saída.

Lá fora, o ar estava agradável. Nao chovia, o que era um milagre. Resolvi ir a pé.

Cheguei no hotel em 10 minutos, e - supresa - Taylor estava no quarto, e parecia ter acabado de chegar.

Sem olhar pra cara dele, peguei minha mala e fui pro banheiro.

Quando saí, de pijama de bolinhas e a minha meia mais grossa - estava beeem frio - ele estava sentado na cama, exatamente da mesma maneira de ontem.

- Porque voce me odeia?

- Eu nao te odeio - falei, bufando e olhando bem pra cara dele.

- Entao por que ontem, quando eu te beijei, voce saiu correndo? E hoje ficou me evitando? - ele quis saber, me encarando de volta com força.

- Eu nao te evitei! Voce que fez isso.

- Tá vendo? - ele reclamou, se levantando e colocando as maos na cabeça de frustraçao. - Voce é tao doida.

- Voce já falou isso. - falei em voz baixa.

Ele me encarou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Tá se lembrando bem de ontem, hein.

Revirei os olhos.

- Voce me irrita.

- Eu sei - e sorriu.

Suspirei.

- Ah, quer saber? - falei, contornando minha cama e indo até ele.

- O que? - ele pareceu assustado com a minha atitude.

- Eu nem ligo. - e passei as maos pelo pescoço dele, puxando-o pra mim.

* * *

Hoje nao tem looks D:

Cara, muuuito obrigada a todo mundo que colocou essa fic nos favoritos e qe deixaram reviews *----*

Em breve eu vou começar a responder, tá bom? Desculpa por nao responder agora

Obrigada, de novo *-*


	6. Complicações Cap 5

**Capitulo 5**

** Complicações**

_Musica: Seaside - The Kooks_( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=z8OLb1DK9HY )

- Tayloooooor... - ouvi Ashley cantarolar, do lado de fora do quarto.

Fiquei gelada.

Me levantei correndo da cama e dei uma olhada no espelho, pra ver se nao haviam provas incriminadoras. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunca, entao eu o puxei pra trás.

O que nao foi uma boa idéia, pois evidenciava uma prova. Um chupão! Meu Deus! Como isso foi parar no meu pescoço?!

- Taylor? Tá aí dentro? - Ashley bateu na porta.

- An... Já vou! - respondi.

Peguei um blusao de moletom na mala e o vesti por cima do pijama, jogando o cabelo bem em volta do pescoço. Depois cobri Taylor com mais cuidado - nao que eu fosse deixar Ashley entrar. Seus olhos lampejaram em mim, mas ele logo os fechou.

Fingi minha melhor cara de sono e abri a porta.

- Que é? - tentei parecer mal humorada, como quem acaba de acordar.

- Ih, te acordei? - Ashley pareceu arrependida. - Desculpa... É que só falta uma hora pra nos acordarem pra irmos ao museu, entao eu queria dar uma volta.

- Ah! - tinha me esquecido completamente do museu - Nossa, entao sao 7 horas da manhã?

- Bom... Sim.

- Meu Deus. Sinto muito, mas boa noite, Ashley - brinquei.

Ela deu um suspiro de decepção.

- Tchau, entao.

Fechei a porta, e me encostei nela, aliviada. Taylor se espreguiçou e sentou na cama.

- Bom dia. - falei, sorrindo.

Eu, com certeza, tinha superado todas as implicancias que tinha com ele. E ele com certeza agora me tratava melhor.

Beeeeem melhor. Riririri.

- Bom dia - ele sorriu tambem. - Vem cá.

Eu fui, e me sentei no colo dele.

Taylor riu e afundou o rosto no meu cabelo.

- Voce parece ter esquecido as aversoes por mim - comentou, ainda rindo. - O que te fez fazer isso?

- Ah. Tanto faz - falei, tentando evitar o assunto. O caso é que na noite passada ele havia me surpreendido. Taylor era muito gentil e fofinho por trás dessa implicancia com todo mundo.

Ele se deitou na cama e me puxou com ele. Eu acabei ficando com calor, e tirei o moletom. Quando eu tirei, ele riu.

- O quê? - perguntei.

Ele afastou o meu cabelo do pescoço.

- Isso - e apertou de leve a marquinha.

- Ah - falei - É, tenho que dar um jeito de esconder isso.

- Esconder? - perguntou em voz baixa, meio que pra si mesmo. Ele pareceu muito magoado, e eu fiquei intrigada. Por que ele ficou assim?

- Te magoei? Desculpa. Nao era minha intençao.

Ele suspirou e se explicou.

- Isso... Entre nós... Eu nao quero que fique escondido.

Eu assenti lentamente, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

- Eu nao vou esconder. Só por enquanto. E quem sai por aí exibindo um chupão? E alem do mais, sei lá, já é oficial? - perguntei, depois franzi os labios, me repreendendo pela indelicadeza.

- Bom. Se nao é, eu vou oficializar - a resposta dele me surpreendeu. Taylor me tirou do colo e me sentou na cama, depois se ajoelhou no chao.

- Taylor Swift, quer namorar comigo?

Nao consegui conter um ataque de riso.

- Ah - mais risos - Eu... Aceito sim. - falei, e ri mais um pouco.

Mais tarde, quando já estávamos no onibus de volta pra Oregon, eu quase fui descoberta. Voltamos do mesmo jeito que fomos, eu, Ashley, Nikki e Kristen no ultimo banco.

Pra dar uma disfarçada, eu tinha colocado uma echarpe. Chovia pra caramba e eu tava com frio, mesmo com um casaco gigante e tal. Mas a Kristen, lerda igual uma lesma, (n/a: nao sei de onde tirei isso), nao tinha levado quase nenhuma roupa de frio, e já estava batendo os dentes de frio. Tive que dar minha echarpe - que era de lã grossa e tal - pra ela.

Quando tirei, Ashley arregalou os olhos e falou:

- Taylor, o que é isso no seu pescoço?

- Onde? - me fiz de desentendida - Nao tem nada no meu pescoço.

- Tem sim! - insistiu ela, e justo na hora que ela ia afastar meu cabelo, foi interrompida.

- Ashley - chamou Nikki, segurando o braço dela - O onibus parou. Desce comigo? Eu tenho que comprar alguma coisa saudável pra comer, e voce vai me ajudar.

- Ah - ela respondeu - Claro.

Elas saíram, e eu suspirei de alívio.

Até que chegamos em Oregon. Cheguei em casa cansada, 8h da noite. Dormi na mesma hora.

No outro dia tinha aula. Morrendo de sono, eu fui. Foi o de sempre. Quando Taylor veio me cumprimentar, no almoço, todos na minha mesa ficaram me olhando com aquela cara de "que diabos tá acontecendo aqui?", e eu fingi que nao vi.

Chamei Nikki pra ir na minha casa depois da aula, assistir algum filme. Ela falou que ia.

- Entao, Taylor - disse Nikki, quando estávamos no carro do Jackson, indo pro prédio - Voce e o outro Taylor, hein? Nao aconteceu nada?

- Ah - eu hesitei, pensando se contava ou nao. Resolvi ficar calada. Jackson começou a rir.

- Hein? - Nikki insistiu.

- Ah - repeti - Podemos falar sobre isso depois?

Jackson revirou os olhos e Nikki deu de ombros.

- Voce que sabe.

Chegamos em casa. Nem meus pais, nem Joe estavam lá. Nikki foi colocando o DVD enquanto eu fazia a pipoca.

Depois de colocar o DVD, ela foi até a cozinha.

- Entao - começou, apoiando um ombro na parede - Voce nao vai desembuchar tao cedo, né?

Eu dei um risinho desconfortável.

- Vamos ver o filme primeiro? - sugeri, despejando a pipoca num pote.

Vimos as 2 horas de filme. Aliás, só conversamos durante o filme, que era uma chatisse só. Nikki me contou que tinha uma festa de casamento pra ir, e nao sabia o que vestir. Me ofereci pra emprestar algum vestido. Quando o filme acabou, fomos pro meu quarto, fuçar alguma coisa.

Nenhum vestido estava aos padroes do que se pode usar num casamento. Nikki resolveu que ia alugar algum.

- Agora, Taylor, desembucha. Voce enrolou a tarde inteira - ordenou ela.

- Tá - eu me rendi - Eu vou contar.

Despejei tudo, desde aquele dia da carona de moto até a viagem. Ela me ouviu em silencio, com uma expressao estranha.

- Taylor - disse ela, hesitante, quando eu acabei - Tem certeza que é isso que voce quer?

- Como assim?

- Tem certeza de que ele é o que voce conhece? Porque, sei lá... Eu nao gosto dele. Tem um jeito estranho.

- Voce nem conhece o Taylor - reclamei, irritada - E nao tem que gostar ou nao.

- Entao tá! Pode ficar aí, com seu namoradinho querido - ela explodiu, de repente. Saiu do quarto, batendo a porta, e eu fiquei parada ali.

ótimo. Realmente maravilhoso.

Eu nao tinha escolha senao ir falar com alguem que entendia.

- Oi - falei, com a voz meio rouca, espiando pela porta do quarto dele - Seus pais me deixaram entrar.

- Taylor - ele respondeu, com um sorriso, deixando um livro que estava lendo de lado. Depois, ao reparar no meu rosto, ele ficou preocupado - Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- É a Nikki - eu desabei, indo até ele e enterrando o rosto na sua camisa - Nós brigamos.

- Ei - eu chorava tanto, que pareceu assustá-lo - Calma. Me conta o que aconteceu. - pediu ele, e me puxou pra cama, me sentando nela e se sentando do meu lado.

Eu contei tudo, entre lágrimas. Ele me ouviu, calado. Quando eu acabei, ele deu um meio sorriso.

- Nao se preocupe - falou, me abraçando - Vai ficar tudo bem. Ela vai entender.

Tomara que sim.

* * *

Looks -

Taylor na viagem (: - http://www. polyvore .com/taylor_cap/set?id=13976945

Reviiews, ok? :D


	7. Surpresas II Cap 6

**Capítulo 6**

** Surpresa II**

_Musica: I'm in love with a girl - Big Star ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=NtXPKDOwnZw )_

- Taylor, querido! Jantar! Traga a sua amiga pra comer com a gente!

- Já vou, mãe. - disse ele. Pra mim, falou: - Quer comer aqui?

- Claro - falei, sorrindo. - Vamos.

Eu me levantei, puxando-o comigo. Juntos, descemos as escadas. Os pais de Taylor já estavam sentados na mesa. A mãe dele sorriu pra mim, e eu sorri de volta. Eram muito simpáticos.

Depois, resolvi ir pra casa. Quando cheguei, minha mae, meu pai e Joe já tinham jantado.

- Onde voce estava? - perguntou minha mae, com um tom acusatório.

- Na casa do Taylor - falei em voz baixa.

- Aah, claro! Na casa do Taylor! Nem liga pra avisar, Taylor?

- Desculpa, eu esqueci, mae.

- Esqueceu? Pois é. Voce sempre esquece, TUDO! Nao dá pra ficar assim, Taylor!

- Eu já pedi desculpas, mae! - explodi, tentando segurar o choro. - Eu briguei com a minha melhor amiga, e voce tá só piorando as coisas - dei meia volta e saí de casa.

Eu sabia que eu tinha dado um piti beeeem adolescente, mas fazer o quê.

Peguei o elevador e fui pra cobertura. Lá nao tinha grandes coisas, só uma estufa pra plantas, e uns banquinhos. Fui direito para uma das bordas, me debruçando lá, querendo que alguem me empurrasse e acabasse com aquilo de uma vez.

- Taylor? - ouvi alguem chamar. Me virei. Era Jackson.

- Oi - falei, me virando de costas de novo.

- O que aconteceu? - ele veio até mim e pegou minha mao.

- Briguei com a Nikki, e com a minha mae.

- Vai passar, eu prometo - disse ele, passando um braço por meu ombro e encostando a cabeça na minha. Eu dei um meio sorriso.

- Obrigada.

- De nada.

Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Depois ele levantou a cabeça e olhou pra mim.

- Vou te animar. Vem - Jackson me puxou pela mao, em direçao ao elevador.

- Onde voce quer ir? - perguntei.

- Surpresa - o sorriso dele aumentou. - Anda, vem.

Da cobertura, descemos para a garagem. Entramos no carro dele. Ele dirigia rápido, para uma parte meio afastada da cidade.

Encostei a cabeça na janela. Nao chovia, mas o ar estava umido - um terror pro meu cabelo cacheado. A noite estava linda.

- Chegamos - disse ele, estacionando o carro embaixo de uma arvore. Nao haviam muitas casas por perto. Nao havia nada alem de mato.

- An - falei - Onde a gente tá?

- Meu lugar preferido - ele sorriu. - Vem - chamou, saindo do carro.

Eu saí tambem, e o segui. Ele se encostou na parte de trás do carro, e eu fiz o mesmo. Quando fiz isso, nao pude deixar de dar um sorriso.

Se de um lado tinha só arvores e mato, do outro dava pra ver Oregon inteirinha, iluminada. Era lindo.

- Que tal? - perguntou ele.

- É lindo - eu sorri.

Apoiei minhas maos no carro e me ergui pra cima. Ele me imitou.

- Obrigada - agradeci de novo.

Sorrindo, ele pegou minha mao.

- Taylor. Tem uma coisa que eu preciso te contar.

Eu olhei nos olhos dele, mas ele desviou o olhar.

- Voce sabe que eu vou sempre ficar do seu lado. Nao sabe?

Assenti, tentando adivinhar o que ele ia dizer.

- Voce sabe que voce é minha melhor amiga?

Assenti de novo.

- Voce é meu melhor amigo, tambem - falei.

- Mas é só isso? - ele ainda nao olhava nos meus olhos. - É só amizade, pra você? Nao tem mais nada?

- Hum - hesitei. - Era pra ter? - tentei nao ser muito indelicada.

Ele olhou pra mim e eu encontrei os olhos dele.

Aí eu percebi que gostava dele. Gostava MESMO.

Mas nao sabia o que fazer, o que fazer para nao machucá-lo.

Porque estava na cara o que ele queria dizer.

- Jackson, - comecei, sem graça - voce sabe, eu...

- Voce gosta daquele Lautner, eu sei - ele disse - Eu sei. Mas eu só achei que voce tinha o direito de saber. Achei que eu precisava te contar.

- Desculpe. - pedi. - Pode me levar pra casa.

- Claro. Antes, eu queria fazer só uma coisa...

Ele desceu do carro e ficou de frente pra mim. Nossas cabeças estavam da mesma altura. Se inclinou até seus lábios tocarem os meus.

- Jackson - falei contra a boca dele, tentando me afastar. Mas ele segurou minha cabeça, me obrigando a prolongar o beijo.

Mas foi estranho. Eu nao queria me afastar. Quando ele obrigou minha boca a se abrir, eu quis retribuir o beijo. Talvez foi por isso que eu retribui, que as minhas maos subiram e tocaram o cabelo cacheado e escuro dele, e que quando ele fez mençao de se afastar eu o segurei ali.

Depois ele tirou a boca da minha, mas só para beijar meu pescoço.

Tomara que eu nao ganhe outra marca, foi meu ultimo pensamento antes de me entregar de vez.

( n/a: tire suas próprias conclusoes :D )

* * *

reviiiews :D


	8. Dúvida Cap 7

**Capítulo 7**

** Dúvida**

_Musica: Roslyn - Bon Iver & St Vincent ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=SXp4gB-bgjs )_

Ok.

O que foi que eu fiz?

Isso foi traição? Bom, foi né, já que o Taylor é meu namorado e tal.

Mas, eu acho que eu gosto do Jackson do mesmo jeito que eu gosto do Taylor. Entao, sei lá, nao deixa de ser traiçao, mas a quem eu to traindo?

Acho que só ao Taylor. A mim, nao.

O que foi que eu fiiiiiiiiz?

Quando Jackson me deixou em casa, tinha um SMS no meu celular (que eu tinha deixado no meu quarto). Da Nikki. "Me desculpe.", estava escrito.

É assim. Quando eu resolvo uma coisa, vem outra pra me deixar doida.

E agora? Foi a primeira coisa que pensei, quando acordei. Feito um robo, levantei da cama, me arrumei, e desci pro térreo. Só quando eu estava lá me lembrei que eu sempre ia de carona com o Jackson.

Minha outra opçao era o Taylor.

Ótimo.

Resolvi seguir minha rotina, e ir com o Jackson. Logo o carro dele estava saindo da garagem. Ele buzinou pra mim, e eu entrei.

- Oi - ele se inclinou pra me dar um beijo, mas eu me afastei.

- Oi. - respondi, e ele suspirou.

Fomos eu silencio até a escola. Quando ele estacionou, saí do carro ás pressas.

- Te vejo no almoço - falei, pra nao ser sem-educaçao.

- Tchau - ele disse, meio confuso.

Encontrei Nikki no caminho pra primeira aula. Fui até ela.

- Oi. Voce tá desculpada, se me desculpar tambem - falei de uma vez.

- Tá, eu te desculpo - ela riu, e me abraçou. Eu retribui o abraço.

- Voce tem que me ajudar - falei, nervosa. Em outra situaçao, eu nao contaria meu dilema pra ninguem, mas era caso de vida ou morte.

- Nossa, o que é? - ela pareceu espantada.

Mordi o lábio.

- Prefiro falar disso em outro lugar.

- Ah. Quer ir na minha casa depois da aula?

- Claro.

- Entao tá. Tenho aula de fisica pra ir, beijinhos - ela disse, e saiu.

Eu nao fiquei morta de alivio por termos feito as pazes e tal. Tá, eu fiquei. Mas eu meio que sabia, no fundo.

Passei as aulas numa espécie de transe, querendo que eu desmaiasse ou coisa assim e tivesse que ir pra casa antes do almoço. Mas, obviamente, nao aconteceu. Quando cheguei no refeitório, Taylor veio até mim e me deu um beijinho de "oi". Eu fiquei rígida e torci pra que ele nao percebesse. Na mesa, Jackson sorriu pra mim. Eu fingi que nao vi.

Na hora da aula de alemao, meu suposto namorado disse que eu estava estranha.

- Ah. Eu nao to me sentindo bem. - menti.

Bom, isso nao é tao mentira assim.

- Quer que eu te leve pra casa? - perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Nao, nao precisa - falei. A ultima coisa que eu queria era andar naquela moto - com ele - de novo.

Resolvi que ia tentar conviver com Taylor e Jackson o menos possivel, pelo menos enquanto eu resolvia essa coisa. Seja lá o que for.

No final da aula, no estacionamento, eu fui direito pro carro da Nikki, na esperança de evitar Jackson. Mas ela tinha estacionado bem do lado do carro dele.

- Nao vai pra casa agora, Taylor? - ele perguntou.

- Nao, vou pra casa da Nikki. Tchauzinho. - e entrei no carro, me deparando com Ashley e Kristen.

- Hã, Nikki? - perguntei.

- Desculpa, eu contei pra elas sobre o Taylor. E voce tava muito estranha hoje. Voce precisa de ajuda - ela me olhou com cara de assustada.

- Ah. Tá. Desculpa nao ter contado antes - disse pra Ashley e Nikki.

- Tudo bem - elas disseram.

Fomos em silencio.

- Taylor - disse Kristen, se inclinando pra mim do banco de trás. - Eu to te achando meio pálida.

- Eu me sinto pálida - falei, porque eu me sentia mesmo.

- Ok! - Ashley exclamou de repente, movendo os braços - O que tá acontecendo, hein, Taylor?! Primeiro voce se envolve com o McGostosão Lautner, fica toda animadinha com ele, agora voce tá assim? Aliás, parece que voce ficou fugindo dele o dia inteiro.

- Deu pra perceber? - perguntei em voz baixa, mas parece que ela nem me ouviu.

- E o Jackson, voce tambem tava fugindo dele... - ela fez uma pausa dramática. - Peraí! Pára tudo!

- Ash, voce tá dando escandalo - disse Kristen, mas Ashley nao ouviu.

- Voce e o... Jackson? - continuou ela, olhando pra mim do mesmo jeito dramático.

- Pronto! Voce descobriu meu problema! - admiti, fechando os olhos e colocando as maos na cabeça.

Elas ficaram num silencio mórbido.

- Tayloooooooooooor! Tá podendo, hein? - Nikki brincou. - Ok, parei. Mas sério. Como voce se meteu nisso?

Contei a elas sobre o dia anterior, com Jackson e tal. E sobre o pedido de Taylor em namoro.

- Tá, - disse Kristen - a soluçao é simples. Ou voce termina com o Taylor e fica com o Jackson ou fala com o Jackson que o que voces fizeram foi um erro terrivel e volta pro Taylor.

- Esse é o problema - falei - Eu nao sei de qual dos dois eu gosto mais. Eu sou uma idiota. - encolhi as pernas e botei a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- Pra começar - disse Nikki - pode tirar esse pé do meu banco. E voce nao pode continuar com isso.

- Eu sei! Mas eu nao quero magoar nenhum dos dois!

- Voce vai ter que escolher um deles, Tay - disse Kristen.

Ótimo.

- Faz assim - disse Ashley - Liga pro Taylor e pede um tempo. Assim voce nao se compromete.

- Mas assim, do nada?

- Ah, qualé, Taylor, faz logo. - mandou ela.

Peguei meu celular.

- Oi xará - ele atendeu.

- Oi Taylor... Eu... Queria te pedir uma coisa.

- O que? - ele quis saber.

- Eu quero... Um tempo. Isso tá indo rápido demais. - suspirei. - Tchau.

- Taylor, o que... - ele começou a dizer, mas eu desliguei. - Pronto - falei, enquanto Nikki estacionava o carro na casa dela. - E agora?

* * *

Bom,

esse foi bem sem gracinha, eu sei, eu sei.

Mas, pra compensar, já tem outro capitulo :D

E eu to adorando as reviews. Continuem mandando *-*


	9. Término Cap 8

**Capítulo 8**

** Término**

_Musica: When it Rains - Paramore ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=atfYr5FIfQc )_

Quando fui embora da casa da Nikki, já tinha escurecido. Ela levou eu, Ashley e Kristen pra casa.

Apesar de termos ficado hooooras debatendo, eu nao consegui chegar a uma conclusao. Mas, como disse Kristen:

- Só o tempo vai resolver isso.

Cheguei em casa - dando graças a Deus de nao trombar com o Jackson ou coisa assim - e abri a janela. Já era dezembro, mas o clima estava estranhamente abafado. Uma tempestade vinha por aí.

Tomei banho, coloquei pijama e jantei. Depois peguei um livro qualquer, que eu já tinha lido - Harry Potter, fazer o quê? - e me deitei na cama.

Eu estava na parte que Harry e Rony descobriam que a passagem pro trem que os levava a Hogwarts tinha se fechado quando um movimento do lado de fora da casa me chamou atençao.

Taylor estava fechando a janela. Mas ele fechou só a parte de vidro, entao ainda dava pra ver o que acontecia lá dentro.

Vi uma menina morena parada na porta da casa dele. Vi ele saindo do quarto e, um momento depois, abrindo a porta. Olhei pro lado e nao vi o carro dos pais dele estacionado.

Aí tem coisa.

Continuei olhando, assustada demais pra pensar em fechar a janela ou as cortinas, pra nao ser vista. Alguns segundos depois, ele abria a porta do quarto e puxava a tal garota pra dentro, pelas maos, de costas pra mim. Ela deu um risinho e falou alguma coisa.

Eu conhecia aquela menina de algum lugar. Corri até o quarto de Joe - que nao estava em casa - e fucei no guarda-roupa dele até achar um binóculo, que ele usava as vezes.

Voltei pro meu quarto. Com apenas uma olhadela pelo binoculo, descobri quem era. Era a mesma garota que tinha olhado pra mim no dia em que Taylor se mudou pra lá - fim de novembro, talvez. Ela se chamava Selena qualquer coisa.

Entao, aconteceu a coisa que eu temia. Eu larguei o binóculo, e ele caiu com um estrondo no chao. Minha cabeça girou, meu coraçao quase abriu caminho para fora pelo meu peito às marteladas.

Taylor segurou Selena pela cintura e puxou pra si, a beijando. Ela pareceu ter dado uma risadinha, e Taylor foi andando pra trás, até suas pernas se encostarem na cama, e se deitou nela, com Selena por cima.

Foi aí que eu parei de olhar.

Fechei a janela com força, primeiro a parte de vidro, depois a de madeira, e por fim as cortinas. Depois desabei no chao, sem forças pra ficar em pé.

Ótimo.

Chorei até morrer. Fingi pros meus pais que estava dormindo - quando minha mae veio me checar, eu cobri a cabeça.

Quando eu finalmente me acalmei, tentei pensar com clareza. Por que ele fez desse jeito? Será que quando ele foi fechar a janela, nao notou que a do meu quarto estava aberta, e que eu podia ver? Será que ele fez isso de propósito?

Em algum momento entre esses pensamentos, eu dormi. O despertador soou mais estridente que o normal quando tocou de manhã.

Me levantei e me vesti, feito um zumbi. De café da manhã, só tomei um copo de leite. Depois saí de casa. Precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguem, e meio que fiquei feliz porque ia pra escola com Jackson.

Logo o carro dele saiu da garagem. Eu entrei.

- Bom dia - disse ele, com aquele sorriso lindo de sempre. Por hábito, olhei pra janela do quarto do Taylor. Estava fechada, e a moto dele nao estava lá. Provavelmente já tinha ido.

- Bom dia - nao pude deixar de responder, dando um sorriso meio deformado.

- Tá tudo bem? - ele perguntou, tirando uma mao do volante e a encostando na minha.

- Eu vi o Taylor me traindo - despejei. - Ontem, eu olhei pela janela, e ele estava com uma garota no quarto dele.

Jackson ficou em silencio por um momento.

- E agora, o que voce vai fazer? - disse, o rosto sem nenhuma expressao.

- Vou terminar. - respondi, apertando a mao dele. Ele só assentiu. - Obrigada por me ouvir.

- To aqui pra isso - ele falou em voz baixa.

Chegamos na escola. Jackson estacionou e eu saí do carro, procurando Taylor com os olhos. Eu o vi a algumas vagas de distancia. Com um surto de coragem, fui até ele.

Parei na frente dele com os braços cruzados.

- Que é? - ele perguntou, tirando o capacete.

- Quer me contar o que estava fazendo ontem a noite, no seu quarto?

- Eu estava fazendo dever de casa.

Tá, ele realmente estava escrevendo alguma coisa antes de ir atender a porta.

- E depois do dever de casa?

Ele ficou em silencio e olhou pra baixo.

- Diz pra Selena que pode ficar pra ela. Acabou - falei, e saí andando com o queixo empinado. Percebi que as pessoas que estavam no estacionamento olhavam pra gente e cochichavam. Nem liguei.

Pelo canto do olho, vi um carro vermelho estacionando, e a própria Selena saiu de dentro dele. Depois de me lançar um olhar meio estranho, ela foi saltitando em direçao ao Taylor.

Que coisa, nao?

Mais uma vez, nem liguei. Continue andando, ordenei a mim mesma. De repente, Jackson estava do meu lado.

- Já? - ele perguntou com delicadeza.

- Graças a Deus - falei. Depois funguei.

Ninguem é de ferro.

- Taylor - disse Jackson baixinho - Nao chora. Por favor. Vem cá - ele me puxou pela mao pra uma escada, que estava vazia. Subimos alguns degraus e ele se sentou, me puxando junto.

Eu me sentei e encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele, chorando. Ele me abraçou.

Nao falamos nada, só ficamos ali. Me acalmei depois de um momento. O sinal bateu, e eu fiz mençao de me levantar, mas ele apertou os braços.

- Voce nao está em condiçoes de assistir aula - disse, com um meio sorriso - Sou seu melhor amigo, tenho que cuidar de voce.

Nao pude evitar de sorrir. Me sentei de novo.

- E se nos pegarem aqui? - perguntei.

- Nao vai aparecer ninguem. Eu costumo me esconder aqui - ele disse.

- Jackson nerd mata aula? - zoei, fazendo cara de assustada - Meu Deus!

Eu definitivamente estava me sentindo melhor.

E me senti ainda mais quando Jackson começou a desarrumar meu cabelo, e ele foi ficando cada vez mais próximo de mim...

- Taylor - disse ele, com o rosto perto da minha orelha - Se eu te beijar, voce vai ficar com raiva?

- Cala a boca - reclamei, e ele me beijou.

Ficamos ali até o sinal bater. Enquanto eu tentava me concentrar no meu dever de casa atrasado, e tentava me recompor um pouco, tambem, ele lia algum livro.

Passei pelas aulas lentamente. Fiquei tentando resolver o que fazer da minha vida. Nao tive muito sucesso.

No almoço, quando eu ia pro refeitório, trombei com a tal Selena. Pra minha surpresa, ela me puxou pro banheiro feminino mais próximo, do nada.

- Ouve o que eu tenho pra te falar - ela disse, apontando pra mim. Eu fiquei assustada demais pra dar um tapa nela ou qualquer coisa do tipo. - Ontem, quando voce fechou a janela, eu e Taylor ouvimos. Parecia que ele ia desmaiar. E hoje, quando voce terminou com ele, ele foi pra CASA, Swift. Ele tá com febre.

- E daí? - perguntei, porque eu nao conseguia pensar em mais nada pra dizer.

- Nao percebe que ele tá passando mal por causa de VOCÊ? Enquanto isso, voce fica pelos cantos com aquele amiguinho seu! Só pra voce saber, eu sou ex dele. Isso pode parecer mentira, mas ontem, nao significou nada. Por que? Porque ele gosta de VOCE. Entao, ACORDA! - eu arregalei os olhos ainda mais. - Só isso que eu queria falar.

Entao ela se virou e saiu, me deixando meio zonza ali no banheiro.

No almoço, fiquei calada, a nao ser quando Kristen me perguntou se estava tudo bem e eu tive que explicar. Contei desde ontem até a conversa estranha com Selena no banheiro. Ela ouviu tudo com aquela cara de AI MEU DEUS, depois contou pras meninas. Fiquei meio sem graça.

Na saída, pedi pra Nikki me dar uma carona. Eu nao queria encarar o Jackson daquele jeito.

Ao chegar em casa, nao tinha ninguem. Fui direto pro meu quarto. Mas eu estava cansada de pensar e pensar e pensar, entao liguei meu computador. Enquanto eu esperava ele ligar, a campainha tocou.

Fui atender. Era quem?

Rá, adivinha.

* * *

Por favoooooooooooor, nao me matem!

Ah, o próximo capitulo provavelmente vai ser o ultimo (:

E eu vou escrever um especial, ou vai ser o epílogo mesmo, com a turma no natal :D o que acham?

Outra coisa: eu tenho certeza que já botei When it Rains antes. Mas nao tem importancia, tem? G.G

reviews!


	10. Revelaçao Cap 9

**Capitulo 9**

** Revelação**

Musica: Stop the World - Demi Lovato ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=5rCduiCnCfg )

- Oi - Taylor disse em voz baixa, olhando pra baixo. - Pra você - disse, e me entregou nao um buquê, mas uma rosa pequenininha, branca e perfeita.

- Obrigada. - agradeci, pegando a flor.

- Minha mae cultiva - explicou ele - Peguei do jardim dela.

- Ah.

Ele suspirou.

- Me perdoe. Por favor. - implorou.

Suspirei tambem. Eu QUERIA perdoá-lo, mas eu nao podia. Pelo menos nao ainda.

- Só quando voce me explicar por quê ela apareceu na sua casa ontem do nada.

- Ok, voce merece uma explicaçao - admitiu ele. - Eu vi voce e Jackson ontem. Na cobertura. Eu estava saindo de casa. Eu vi voce debruçada... Estava chorando tanto. Achei que eu tinha feito alguma coisa, ainda mais quando vi ele te abraçar. Entao ontem, do nada, ela apareceu na minha casa...

Ele parou pra tomar folego e eu me encostei na porta.

- Ela me ligou a semana inteira. Me queria de volta. Eu nao respondi as ligaçoes, entao ela apareceu. - ele me olhou, com os olhos suplicantes. - Eu estava com medo, Taylor. De te perder. E ansioso. Entao... Bem. Voce sabe.

Taylor olhou pra baixo de novo, e parecia prestes a chorar.

- Eu nao mereço perdao. A unica coisa que eu sei é que, se voce bater essa porta na minha cara, e ser feliz com qualquer um... Quando eu fechar meus olhos, eu só vou lembrar de voce, do seu sorriso. Porque... Eu te amo, Taylor. - ele finalmente olhou pra mim, com os olhos marejados.

Tá bom, eu quase desmaiei ali mesmo.

Endireitei o corpo e falei:

- Eu te perdôo.

Taylor deu um sorriso enorme, lindo.

- Entao tá. Tchau - disse, se virando.

- Ou, volta aqui - reclamei, pegando o pulso dele.

Lentamente, ele se virou, olhando pra mim com uma expressao confusa.

- Tá pensando que eu vou te deixar ir embora antes de me dar um beijo? - perguntei, sorrindo, e o puxando mais pra mim. Ele sorriu tambem, e nao falou nada.

Passei meus braços pelo pescoço dele e o beijei. Ele estava exultante, me abraçou pela cintura e me girou, me fazendo rir.

Entao... Sei lá, as coisas foram acontecendo. E logo ele estava me arrastando pro meu quarto.

No meio dessa confusao, a campainha tocou. Parei de beijá-lo e fiz a minha melhor cara de desculpa.

- Vou atender - falei. - Fica aí - mandei, empurrando ele na cama. Taylor caiu sentando e riu.

- Tá né.

Abri a porta. Era Jackson.

- Taylor? - ele fez uma cara de susto quando me viu.

- Ah - falei, meio atordoada. Comecei a ficar preocupada, porque eu nao tinha me olhado no espelho nem nada, e se tivesse alguma coisa incriminadora? Medinho. - Oi.

- O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? - ele perguntou.

- Hã? - corri até o espelho mais próximo e me olhei. Meu cabelo parecia uma juba. E a minha blusa estava toda torta, e meio levantada numa parte. Ajeitei a blusa e passei a mao no cabelo. - Ah, nada.

Ele riu, depois limpou a garganta.

- Taylor, eu vim te falar que... Eu... - ele parou e me olhou.

- Que...? - instiguei.

- Eu nao posso fazer isso mais. - terminou ele, e eu fiz cara de quem nao tava entendendo nada. - Nós dois - explicou. - Aquele Taylor, eu acho que... Ele realmente gosta de voce. E eu acho que gosto de outra garota. Voce ainda vai ser a minha melhor amiga, mas... Só isso. - ele pigarreou de novo. - Desculpe.

- Ah - soltei o ar, rindo um pouco - Era isso?

- É. Por que?

- An... O Taylor já me pediu desculpas e, bem... - eu parei, meu rosto esquentando.

- Aah! - ele assentiu lentamente, provavelmente associando os fatos. - Eu... Interrompi alguma coisa? - Jackson ficou um pouco vermelho tambem.

- Mais ou menos. - admiti.

- Entao, é melhor eu ir. E, obrigada - ele sorriu e me puxou pra um abraço.

Eu retribui com força. Quando ele se soltou, resolvi perguntar - tinha ficado curiosa:

- Jackson, quem é ela?

- Promete que nao vai contar? - perguntou, e eu assenti - A Ashley. Tchau. - e entrou no elevador.

Sorrindo, voltei ao quarto.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Taylor.

- Jackson. Veio me pedir conselhos amorosos - menti um pouquinho, sorrindo.

- E "terminar" - eu podia ouvir as aspas na voz dele. - com você?

Fiquei sem graça.

- Tava ouvindo escondido?

- Mais ou menos. - ele admitiu. Depois afundou o rosto no meu cabelo. - Ei, tá tudo bem.

É, tava tudo bem.

No outro dia, na escola, eu estava naquele clima bem ridiculo de final feliz. Provavelmente brotavam florzinhas onde eu pisava, do jeito que tava meu humor.

Quando eu cheguei na escola, com Jackson - sim, eu ainda fui de carona com ele, e eu nao vou andar naquela moto nunca mais - tive uma surpresa: ele foi logo até onde Ashley, nas escadas da escola, e a abraçou. Foi bem fofinho. Eu fiquei feliz por eles.

Parecia que o bicho do amor (n/a: isso é ridiculo, mas eu nao resisti haha) tinha pegado todo mundo. Nikki e Kellan nao se desgrudavam, e Robert deu carona pra Kristen na saída.

Logo, chegaram as férias de inverno. Começou a nevar no mesmo dia que as férias começaram. Adoro neve! Eu e Taylor fizemos um boneco de neve no quintal da casa dele, bem clichê de casal feliz.

E era só o começo.

_fim!_

* * *

ÊEEE!

Entao, gostaram? Ah espero que sim!

E quem ficou querendo mais, tem um epílogo logo alí na setinha ó

Obrigada a todo mundo que leu, voces me fizeram ficar muito feliz *-*


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

** Festa**

_Musica: Pixie Lott - The Way The World Works ( http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=88ffK9xdelk )_

- Pronto! - Ashley disse, toda radiante, depois de enfiar um ultimo grampo no meu cabelo. - Taylor, voce tá tao linda!

- Se você tá falando... - falei, rindo, e indo pro espelho. Ashley realmente tinha jeito com maquiagem e cabelo e essas coisas.

- Pega sua bolsa. É melhor a gente esperar lá embaixo, eles já devem estar chegando. - ela fez um barulhinho de animaçao. - Ai, o baile vai ser TÃO legal!

Eu peguei minha bolsa minuscula e a segui pra fora do quarto. A escadaria - estávamos na casa dela - era intimidadora.

Bem quando eu pisei no primeiro degrau, a campainha tocou. A mãe de Ashley atendeu.

- Filha! - exclamou minha mae, pro meu horror, com uma máquina fotográfica nas maos. Meu pai ia sorrindo atrás. - Ah, voce está linda! Faz pose, faz - disse, adoidada, ligando a máquina e apontando pra mim.

- Ah, voces estao lindas - concordou a mae da Ashley, amável. - Vou te ajudar, Taylor, me dê sua bolsa - ela disse, parando ao lado da escada e estendendo a mao, para que eu jogasse a bolsa pra ela.

Quando eu fui abaixar pra entregá-la, meu celular tocou, e o cachorro de Ashley - Doc, um golden retriever gigante - veio á toda do quarto dela, assustado com o barulho. Nisso eu me desajeitei, tentando nao tropeçar no Doc, e pensando se atendia o celular ou nao, e com medo da bolsa cair e meu gloss lá dentro estourasse ou sei lá... Acabei tropeçando.

E rolei escada abaixo.

E doeu, doeu.

Os grampos pareceram perfurar minha cabeça, e a bolsa voou da minha mao, e eu nao conseguia parar de rolar, segurar em alguma coisa.

A ultima coisa que eu me lembro foi Ashley gritando:

- Ai meu Deus!

Depois ficou tudo escuro.

Nao, eu nao morri. Acordei depois num hospital, com o braço engessado, deitada numa cama, com uma agulha enfiada em mim.

- Mae? - chamei, zonza. E meio enjoada por causa da agulha.

- Taylor! - estrilou ela. - Voce tá bem? Tá tonta? Enxerga bem? Quantos dedos tem aqui? - ela ergueu dois dedos.

- Cinco - brinquei. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos. - Dois, mae, eu to enxergando. Posso ir pra casa?

Os médicos me liberaram do pronto-socorro depois de uns 30 minutos. Eu tinha quebrado o braço. Ia ter que ficar com o gesso por um tempao.

E, como a minha cara estava ótima, eu podia desistir da festa.

Dentro do carro, voltando pra casa, perguntei da Ashley.

- Ela foi pro baile - contou meu pai. - Pediu desculpas. - Quando viu minha cara fechar, completou: - Dê um desconto pra menina. Voce sabe como ela é. E ela quase desmaiou junto quando voce caiu.

Eu dei um meio sorriso.

- Tudo bem.

Minha falta de animaçao era porque eu, Ash, Jackson e Taylor íamos juntos. Provavelmente Taylor estava na festa... Jackson devia ter o convencido a ir, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Cheguei em casa e fui arrancando o vestido, fazendo careta quando meu braço doeu um pouquinho. Mas meus dedos estavam do lado de fora, o que era bom.

Coloquei meu pijama mais grosso - tinha começado a nevar, de novo - e pedi ajuda a minha mae pra tirar a maquiagem e desfazer o cabelo. Me enterrei na cama e liguei a TV.

Estava vendo umas reprises de Grey's Anatomy (n/a: eu ando viciada em GA, nao me culpem rs) quando minha mae abriu a porta.

- Visita pra voce - disse ela, com um sorriso. Entao, entraram no quarto Jackson, Ashley, Kristen e Taylor, por ultimo, carregando uma pizza.

- Ai meu Deus! - eu exclamei, feliz com a surpresa. - O que voces estao fazendo aqui? E a festa?

- Fica pra outro dia - Kristen revirou os olhos. - Tá muito frio pra usar vestido, de qualquer maneira.

- Nao querem comer na mesa da cozinha, ou na sala? - perguntou minha mae, aparecendo ali de novo.

- É uma boa idéia - falei, rindo. - Vamos na sala - me levantei da cama, levando uma coberta junto, e fui até a sala, seguida por eles.

Foi divertido. Nós nos sentamos no tapete e comemos a pizza em cima da mesinha de centro, ainda vendo reprises de Grey's Anatomy. Mais tarde, quando a pizza já tinha acabado, apareceram Nikki, Kellan e - surpresa! - Robert.

Eu, claro, quase explodi de felicidade. Isso vai ser ridiculo, mas ai, eu amo meus amigos *-*

Aos poucos, eles foram indo embora. Nikki, Kellan, Ashley e Jackson voltaram pra festa. Robert chamou Kristen pra ir em alguma lanchonete. Eles eram fofinhos juntos.

Taylor ficou por ultimo. Ficamos sentadinhos no sofá.

- Obrigada - falei, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

- De nada - ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro. - Foi ideia da Ashley, sabe. Ela se sentiu culpada por ter, como ela mesma disse, te abandonado.

- E voce foi na festa? - fiz a pergunta que estava me incomodando.

- Na verdade, nao. Voce ouviu seu celular tocar? Era eu, pra avisar que eu ia atrasar... Entao a Ashley me avisou. Entao eu nem fui. Quando eu tinha resolvido passar aqui pra te ver, ela me ligou, pedindo pra comprar uma pizza e tal. - ele riu. - Ninguem segura a Ashley.

Eu ri tambem.

- É verdade.

Pensei que o braço quebrado nao era tao ruim assim. Nao quando eu tinha essa tropa pra me ajudar, hehehe.

* * *

Prontinho (: FIM!

E, bom, vai vim por aí uma fic curtinha da turma (?) nas festas de fim de ano :DD Fiquem de olho, tá?

Até a próxima :D


End file.
